ViCiOuS bAbE
by PoisonOrange
Summary: Cassandra McDonald is the rebel in this story, ruining her mom's wedding? having her friends dirty dance with granpas? Telling Kendra that she is dating Derek? all in mah story.
1. damn

New story!!! here is the plot: Casey is a rocker/punk she comes in late to her mom's wedding and that is the first time Derek ever sees her. She has multi colored hair and is in her own band.

**Nora and George Wedding. Casey Point of view.**

"And do you Nora, take George Venturi to be your-" The wedding person started when I walked in everyone turned to stare I thought I was on time. Its not like this is even a big event my mom finds a new husband every month. Thats why I am wearing ripped jeans, combat boots, and a black tank top that is splattered with paint. I also have my band waiting outside for when we crash the reception and play our music on stage while every one sits and watches. It will piss my mom off so bad and its not like anyone will stop us. I walked down the isle and stole some flowers from a guest then I went and took my place next to the maid of honor.

"You can continue." I said and the person finished what he was saying then they kissed. I looked around at the people my mom mentioned this guy had four kids two girls, Marti and Lizzie, then two guys, Derek and Edwin. Edwin and Lizzie were fourteen year old twins, Marti was eight, and Derek was my age 17. I waited until everyone went outside for the reception then I signaled the band and walked on stage. I grabbed the mike. "Hey everyone I am going to take over now if you don't mind. I would like to sing two songs for my mom, her new husband George and my new family. This is my band, Wally on bass, Kyle on drums, and Jake on guitar. My first song is for my mom, its call baby doll gone wrong." I introduced then the band picked up.

**Na na na**

**na na na**

**na na na**

**na na na**

**I am a new breed of doll,**

**psycho baby doll gone wrong, **

**tool belt with a lollipop, **

**curling iron, Kalashnikov,**

**I am a new breed of doll,**

**fighting for a brave new world,**

**gas mask and a magic wand, **

**bulldozer and a tutu on, **

**load up load up,**

**march to the future,**

**lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya, **

**baby doll gone wrong,**

**she cries real tears,**

**in her bed tonight,**

**press the button right,**

**she will glow so bright,**

**she bleeds real blood,**

**cut her with a knife, '**

**she will fight for her life, **

**but its you who dies,**

**surprise surprise,**

**catch me,**

**can you still believe,**

**my name,**

**and can't you see this,**

**baby doll gone wrong,**

**I am a new breed of doll,**

**crash helmet and a halo on, **

**jackhammer and my apron, **

**throw my head back sing a song,**

**I am a new breed of doll,**

**mace with my aerosol,**

**Tinkerbell and S&M,**

**bumper car that has a brain,**

**load up load up,**

**march to the future,**

**lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya, **

**baby doll gone wrong,**

**she cries real tears,**

**in her bed tonight,**

**press the button right,**

**she will glow so bright,**

**she bleeds real blood,**

**cut her with a knife, '**

**she will fight for her life, **

**but its you who dies,**

**surprise surprise,**

**in her bed tonight,**

**press the button right,**

**she will glow so bright,**

**she bleeds real blood,**

**cut her with a knife, '**

**she will fight for her life, **

**but its you who dies,**

**surprise surprise,**

**baby doll,**

**I"ll kick the boys and make them fall,**

**baby doll, **

**I'll kick the boys and make them fall,**

**sugar and razor blade,**

**acid pink lemon aid,**

**thats how baby dolls are made,**

**we misbehave,**

**we misbehave,**

**she cries real tears,**

**in her bed tonight,**

**press the button right,**

**she will glow so bright,**

**she bleeds real blood,**

**cut her with a knife, '**

**she will fight for her life, **

**but its you who dies,**

**surprise surprise,**

**in her bed tonight,**

**press the button right,**

**she will glow so bright,**

**she bleeds real blood,**

**cut her with a knife, '**

**she will fight for her life, **

**but its you who dies,**

**surprise surprise,**

**-end song-**

I finished the song and some people clapped, most didn't we expected that. "Okay now for my second song and this one is to George and the family he brings, its called Sugar Guitar. Enjoy." I said and then the band started again.

**Trigger pulled, got the fuel, ready to burn,**

**looking hot, what we've got, we've had to earn,**

**oh yea,**

**Guitar strapped on my back, sugar-pop in hand, **

**were all obsessing over the rock and roll band, **

**oh yea,**

**somethings got me, **

**spinning round, dizzy sounds,**

**with the songs your playing, **

**dancing round in my head,**

**dancing round in my head, **

**(Nana nana, nana, nana, na, nana)**

**somethings got me spinning round, **

**making noise, teasing boys, **

**they're screaming for more,**

**so come and get what you came for, **

**(Nana nana, nana, nana, na, nana)**

**somethings got me spinning round, **

**making noise, teasing boys, **

**they're screaming for more,**

**so come and get what you came for, **

**come and get what you came for,**

**(Nana nana, nana, nana, na, nana x2)**

**come and get what you came for**

**come and get what you came for,**

**can't ignore any more, struck in love hardcore,**

**I have been winking at a guitar warrior, **

{I winked at Jake and he struck a cord in response}

**oh yea,**

**Sugar boy, vicious babe, not well behaved, **

**lipstick on, time to rock, attention we crave, **

**oh yea,**

**somethings got me, **

**spinning round, dizzy sounds,**

**with the songs your playing, **

**dancing round in my head,**

**dancing round in my head, **

**somethings got me spinning round, **

**making noise, teasing boys, **

**they're screaming for more,**

**so come and get what you came for, **

**come and get what you came for,**

**(Nana nana, nana, nana, na, nana x2)**

**come and get what you came for**

**come and get what you came for,**

**Kawaii**

**somethings got me, **

**spinning round, dizzy sounds,**

**with the songs your playing, **

**dancing round in my head,**

**dancing round in my head, **

**somethings got me spinning round, **

**making noise, teasing boys, **

**they're screaming for more,**

**so come and get what you came for, **

**come and get what you came for,**

**(Nana nana, nana, nana, na, nana x2)**

**come and get what you came for**

**come and get what you came for,**

**-end song-**

"Okay thank you, I am going to let someone else sing for a while.... come on guys." I said into the mike then my band and I walked off stage. I knew by leaving that stage I was throwing myself to the sharks and my band did too so Jake threw his arm over my shoulders, Kyle had his arm around my waist and Wally gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you guys." I said then my mom approached.

"Hello boys nice to see you, Casey I will deal with you later." My mom Nora, said then her cell phone rang, she probably has to fly to Paris or something. I could careless. I had to move my stuff into our new house then I am going to go to Jake's house to crash and hang with the band.

"Hey guys, you want to do something really fun?" I asked mischievously.

"Always." They said and I smiled.

"Okay we are going to go to the dance floor and start dirty dancing with everyone grandpas, grandmas, parents, everyone." I said and they started laughing then we walked to the dance floor, I was about to go dance with a grandpa when Derek my new step brother grabbed my arm.

"Hi your Casey right? I am Derek. Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked and I looked at him but then I was sidetracked by Jake shaking his ass all over a grandma while she tried to dance with grandpa, then Kyle on the verge of humping my aunt, lastly Wally rubbing on my uncle going to the floor and up then back to the floor. It was so funny and I wanted to do it too.

"I prefer Andie since my full name is Cassandra. What do you need? I am missing dirty dancing." I said and motioned towards my band.

"You know what, you can have this little attitude with your mom, your teachers, my dad, I don't care but if you think I am going to let you come in my house and try to be my boss your sadly mistaken. I rule my house everyone answers to me and your not going to change that." he warned.

"Well I wont be a problem in your house because I could careless about you and your family, within a month my mom will have divorced your dad and she will find a new husband and a new family. Until then I will be staying at Jakes." I said and stormed off towards my band. The guys noticed my mood so they stopped dancing and fallowed me to the van silently. Next thing I new I was eating ice cream and throwing popcorn at Jake's T.V. in his basement. While the guys watched in fascination.

"Hey Andie don't cha think after a week you might want to shower or go home and at least grab some of your own clothes?" Kyle asked and I snapped my head towards him.

"Are you implying I need to give back your boxers?" I asked rudely. I was wearing Jake's over sized tee shirt since he was like way taller than me, Kyle's boxers, and Wally's hat.

"No I just figured you might want to be in your own clothes since our gig is in like an hour." Kyle said and I stared at the calender, then the clock.

"Fuck. Why didn't anyone tell me??" I asked getting up and grabbing Jake's keys. "I will be back in an hour." and then I was on my way to the Venturi residence for the very first time. I parked in the driveway next to some green car then ran inside. I was in a hurry to get upstairs and look for my clothes, but I was stopped by my mother and the entire family plus most of my extended family and my dad sitting in the living room. "Hello everyone." I said and they stared at my outfit in horror.

"Hello Cassandra please sit." My grandmother said and I sat next to my dad.

"Nice to see you Andie, who's boxers?" my dad whispered.

"Kyle's. How is your band?" I asked. Thats why I loved my dad so much, he spent about two days in law school before he dropped out and fallowed his dreams to become a rock star. Now he is famous and I hardly ever see him. His band's name is Duckie.

"Great. I loved your songs at your mom's wedding you will be famous, just like your dad. I heard you have a gig in two weeks at seven. I will try to make it. Kyle said that the gig you had today was canceled by the owner so I had to have him trick you into coming to this little event." my dad whispered.

"Jerk. Turning my band against me? Low blow." I whispered back ignoring my mom talking about something. "So I am guessing mom got a call and now she is jetting off to Paris or Rome, maybe London."

"Be nice Andie. She is going to America more specifically Los Angels." he explained and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh course. How could I guess wrong again? I am leaving." I said and I stood up and walked to the front door but my mom stopped me and I shook her off.

"At least grab some of your clothes they are in the attic bedroom since I figured that where you would want to be. If I was wrong I can move you down to the basement." my mom said and I walked up stairs then past a bunch of doors, I had no idea where to go so I knocked on a random door and was met with Edwin I think he looked about fourteen.

"Hi I am Andie. Are you Edwin?" I asked.

"Um yea hey Andie. Your here? I thought you'd never come home. I will show you to your room." Edwin said and he walked me up another set of stairs and into a huge room, it had a simple bed without covers or sheets since I have yet to sleep there. Then there were a million boxes and my furniture from my old house, like my black couch, my drum set, my guitars, my desk, my black dresser, my hang chair, huge sound system, computer, 40" flat screen T.V., my black piano with ivory keys, and my collection of ancient records inside my coffee table. Edwin's jaw dropped in shock I knew he wasn't the one to carry all my stuff in, thats for the movers. "Okay your room looks like this and you never come home? Do you really know how to play all these instruments?"

"I never come home because I hate my mom and my dad is a rock star so I never see him. As a child I never saw either one of my parents since my mom travels being a fashion designer and she couldn't take me. So I had plenty of time to learn all of these instruments and my mom bought my whatever I wanted out of guilt. I can teach you if you want." I said and he looked overly joyed to the point I thought he was going to explode. "But you can't explode and you have to teach me all about this house and living with a family."

"Okay thats easy and I would love to learn the drums. Usually Derek just bosses me around and makes me leave him alone its so cool to have an older sibling that doesn't hate me and teaches me stuff. I have wanted an older sibling like you my whole life." Edwin said and he hugged me and I found myself hugging back when my mom walked in and saw. Dammit.

"Aw you guys are so cute." she gushed and I pulled away but put my arm around his shoulders.

"Me and Edwin are best friends I am teaching him the drums so I hope these walls are thick." I said and my mom stared at me in horror.

"Whatever it takes for you guys to bond. Kyle has been calling non-stop." she said and tossed me my iphone.

"Okay I will call him back bye." I said and shut the door. "Ed sit down somewhere." I instructed then dialed Kyle's cell phone he picked up on the first ring.

**Kyle:Hello?**

**Andie:Where's the fire??**

**Kyle:In my pants. **

**Andie: Your a pig. **

**Kyle: Where are you?**

**Andie:At my house I met my new bestie and I am teaching him the drums if you come over you might learn something too. **

**Kyle: ha ha. I might stop by later hows ten?**

**Andie: Great. And if you ever trick me again I will neuter you. **

**Kyle: Ouch. See you soon Babe.**

**Andie: See ya hot spring. **

**-end call-**

"Who was that?" Edwin asked.

"My drummer Kyle, never learn from him his tempo was way off at the wedding." I said and he nodded.

"That was so cool how you guys didn't even care if your parents grounded you." he said and I laughed.

"My mom punishing me? Never. She knows I will just live with Jake, he moved out at 16 and lives on his own now he is eighteen. So out of desperate attempt to keep me here she lets me do what I want." I explained and he laughed. "Okay let's start your lesson. I will teach you the drums for Baby Doll Gone Wrong."

**Four hours later**

"You got it!!!!" I yelled and I hugged him tight.

"Thanks so much Andie." he said and I nodded I couldn't shake my smile. Not only did I teach him a song he also learned how to read the music. Which was way more than I expected this kid must get straight A's he learns so fast.

"So let's take it from the top." I said and I grabbed my guitar. "Na na na na na I am a new breed of doll-" I started then Derek barged in and caught us in the middle of our jam he looked at Edwin in shock.

"You taught him drums?" Derek asked and I nodded.

"Yea do you have a problem with that? I was trying to show him how good older siblings treat their younger ones. I don't boss him around and I treat him like a human not a dog. So if you think you are going to barge into my room and steal him then bark orders you are sadly mistaken because as long as I live here you wont touch him or any other kid for that matter." I said in a vicious voice venom pouring from my every word Edwin looked scared. I will fight for my friends.

"Who are you to tell me how to act around my brother?" Derek asked.

"I am Andie, nice to meet you. I fight for my friends and I can tell you one thing I don't fight fair. Edwin is my friend, he is my step brother also so I can be around him 24/7 and as for my band, they can come here I have plenty of instruments and when I go to a gig Edwin is coming. I will even drive him to school if thats what it takes."I warned.

"What if Edwin wants to be around his older brother?" Derek asked.

"Then I will let him go, but only if he actually wants to go, and on your way out can you send up Lizzie and Marti? I would like to meet my sisters." I said and Derek stormed off. Edwin ran and hugged me again.

"You are the best! No one has ever stood up to Derek." he yelled.

"Well now they have. You can hang in here tonight the T.V. Remote is over there." I said and pointed to the couch then Edwin turned on the T.V. I started to unpack and make my bed when Lizzie and Marti walked in. "Hey girls, I am Andie. I would love to know more about you, so Lizzie go sit with Edwin while I meet Marti." I said and Marti sat next to me on my bed.

"Your room is so cool!!" Marti said and I laughed.

"Thank you. So what do you like to do?" I asked and she smiled.

"Today I am a cat. My favorite color is purple. I like to play dolls. I peed on Grandmas shoes and daddy made me go upstairs. I like to play with Smerek because he is fun to put make up on and he picks me up and tickles me. I got married last weekend to Demi he lives next door with Emily who is Smerek's age and has a crush on him whatever that is. Oh and I have my own world that I like to live in, I am the queen. And I have an imaginary friend Penelope." Marti said and I couldn't help but smile this kid is so random and so unique its like she is living in a whole different world. It was inspiring so I sat down at my piano and started to write. Edwin walked over to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked and I smiled.

"Writing a song. Marti inspired me. I will write the drum notes in a sec I want to get lyrics and guitar down first. Tell Lizzie I will get to know her later." I said in a rush to get my ideas down.

**Two hours later 9:00pm.**

The girls went to bed and now its just me and Edwin on a Sunday night. Edwin was chilling playing on my iphone when I finished everything.

"Okay Ed here is the drums piece." I said and handed him the paper then I grabbed my guitar. "Let's try it out."

"Wont we wake someone up?" he asked and I looked at the clock.

"Na. Who cares its only nine." I said and he sat down and started to play.

**Once upon a time there was a girl**

**you wouldn't really call her typical,**

**had her own definition of cool, **

**she lived in her own world,**

**she had her own style her own rules,**

**she played along like it was usual, **

**nobody even really knew her name,**

**her life was one big game,**

**she got her head in the clouds,**

**Sharada, Sharada,**

**don't know when she'll come down,**

**Sharada, Sharada,**

**she can't get to bed,**

**Sharada, Sharada,**

**she's got this song stuck in her head, **

**(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)**

**Dreaming all day,**

**thats all she did,**

**ever since she was a little kid,**

**all the teachers thought she was slow,**

**she was just dreaming about her show,**

**and when they told her she was delirious, **

**she didn't care, **

**she was just oblivious,**

**she likes to make everyone curious,**

**one day she is gonna be famous,**

**she got her head in the clouds,**

**Sharada, Sharada,**

**don't know when she'll come down,**

**Sharada, Sharada,**

**she can't get to bed,**

**Sharada, Sharada,**

**she's got this song stuck in her head, **

**(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)**

**she got her head in the clouds,**

**Sharada, Sharada,**

**don't know when she'll come down,**

**Sharada, Sharada,**

**she can't get to bed,**

**Sharada, Sharada,**

**she's got this song stuck in her head,**

**(her head, her head)**

**she got her head in the clouds,**

**Sharada, Sharada,**

**don't know when she'll come down,**

**Sharada, Sharada,**

**she can't get to bed,**

**Sharada, Sharada,**

**she's got this song stuck in her head,**

**(her head, her head, her head, her head, her head,)**

**-end song-**

"Did you like it Ed?" I asked and he nodded.

"That is so Marti." he said and I smiled and I heard knocking at the door. Kyle was way early. Ed and I walked down stairs there was some blonde chick and she looked pissed.

"Who are you?" she asked and I smiled this must be Derek's girlfriend. I winked at Edwin.

"I am Derek's girlfriend who are you?" I asked and she went from mad to furious.

"I am Kendra Derek's girlfriend!" she whined and I had to hold back laughter.

"Oh this is awkward. We have been having wild sex in his room, but I guess I wasn't the only one oops. I think he is still upstairs recovering in between sessions if you want to go suck him." I said and she ran upstairs pissed. "Okay Ed you have to admit that was so funny." I said and he burst out laughing.

"Lets go see what she did to him." Edwin said and I laughed and nodded. We creeped up and peeked into his room. She was jumping on him having a hissy fit to make it even better Derek was only wearing his boxers. He tried to explain but she slapped him hard then stormed out right as I walked in despite Edwin's protests. I walked up to Derek who was standing there half asleep and looking pretty hot actually. I grabbed his chin so he had to look at me.

"I warned you I play dirty and I like a challenge so bring it. Sexy." I said and then I walked away. And grabbed Edwin. I was tired so I just fell asleep on my bed and Edwin slept on my couch. The next morning I woke up next to Kyle, I kissed him on the cheek and he woke up.

"Hey sexy." I said and he laughed and pushed me out of the bed I whined. "You are so lucky Ky you are 19 and you don't have to go to school anymore."

"I know, I suffered my days with Jake now you and Wally get to suffer." Kyle said and I groaned. I got up and looked over to Edwin and threw a ball at him he woke up and rolled off the couch.

"Time for school Ed. Kyle if you drive me and Ed to school and pick us up after I will let you use my car." I said and Kyle got up too.

"Okay but you might want to change out of my boxers." Kyle said and I looked down. I was still in Jake's shirt and Kyle's boxers, Wally's hat was on my piano.

"Okay, but I am wearing Wally's hat to school." I said and I looked at Ed. I didn't want to let him out of my sight but I had to shower and he had to get dressed. "Kyle watch Ed and protect him with your life I need to use the shower I said and I walked into the bathroom. My shower was relatively short and I walked into my bedroom in my bra and underwear.

"Ooo thats hot." Kyle said and I turned around.

"Where is Edwin?" I asked and Kyle made a signal and Ed came in with his eyes covered. "Okay good." I threw on my black skinny jeans and combat boots then went over to my shirts and grabbed one of Kyle's old ones from my stack of his stuff that I have collected since fifth grade. It was black and had "The Cash" written in white over the front. It must have been old because it fit me perfectly and was tight. Then I grabbed Jake's leather Jacket and Wally's hat. My hair was black with neon green streaks currently and I think my outfit looked great. It was all black head to toe.

"Why do you always wear our stuff?" Kyle asked and I smiled.

"Because I love you guys." I said and Edwin handed me a bracelet it was woven black.

"Since we are hanging out and I don't want you stealing my stuff." Edwin said and I smiled.

"Thank you. Kyle you could seriously learn from this kid he give gifts and he is better on the drums." I said and Kyle grabbed my keys then walked out to the van. I grabbed my backpack and iphone then fallowed him.

**At school**

I had to get my schedule from the office then I walked to my locker and shoved stuff in. I pulled out my cell phone briefly to see the time then stuck it in my pocket. Some girl came up to me.

"You must be Casey. I am Emily, we share lockers." Emily said and I smiled.

"Great. And my name is Andie." I said and she nodded.

"Okay." she said and then she turned around and saw Derek coming towards us. "Oh my god he is so hot. And popular." Emily gushed and I almost puked.

"Can I barrow you Andie?" Derek asked and grabbed my arm.

"I guess I don't have much choice there." I said and he pulled me into an empty classroom and I noticed it was my first period. "Hey thanks Derek this is my first period."

"What are you wearing?" he asked and I scanned my body.

"My friends' stuff. Wally's hat, Jake's jacket, Kyle's shirt, and Edwin's bracelet." I said and Derek sighed.

"You realize no one wears skinny jeans right?" he asked and I smiled.

"Who said I wanted to be like everyone else? And I am perfectly fine with you wearing that ugly ass shirt." I said and he glared.

"Fine. Can we keep our parents marriage a secret I don't want anyone to know I am related to you." Derek said in a rude voice and I kicked his shin so he had to limp.

"Okay." I said and walked up to the teacher who just walked in hoping she was the right teacher. "Hi are you Miss Mac?" I asked and she nodded. "Hi I am Cassandra, Andie for short, I am new here this is my first class." I showed her my schedule and she smiled.

"Hi Andie can I have you wait up here until class starts? I will assign your seat after all the other students get settled." she said and I smiled and nodded. The bell rang within five minutes and I watched kids pour in and sit in their respected seats. Then the late bell rang and the only empty seat was next to this kid wearing all black like me, and he had short back hair, I was really hoping I could sit there. "Okay class it looks like everyone is here, we have a new student, Andie, I hope you all will make her feel welcome. Andie why don't you tell the class about yourself."

"Well I play, guitar, bass, piano, and drums. I write my own songs and sing lead in my band. My dad is in the band Duckie and my mom is a fashion designer so I barely ever see them." I said and Miss Mac smiled.

"Okay thank you Andie you are going to be sitting next to Trevor and I would like Trevor to show you around the school." Miss Mac said and I walked over and sat next to Trevor, the kid in all black, score. Class went by really fast and when the bell rang Trevor walked with my to my locker then to my Math class.

"Sorry to break it to you Trev, but your boring." I said and he laughed.

"Sorry you are just the only person I have ever met that dresses like me and to know that your in a band? Obviously there are more like you and I am so tired of being the loner." he said and I laughed.

"Well no worries bestie, my friend Wally goes here and he looks like a clone of me I am even wearing his hat so if you see him give him a smack on the ass he will think your getting frisky and you guys will be friends instantly I promise." I said and he gave me a weird look. "Fine I will do it first." I walked up to a random guy and slapped his ass. He turned around and I winked at him.

"Wow." Trevor said and I laughed then I spotted Wally.

"HEY SEXY MAN COME AND GIVE ME SOME BABY." I yelled and Wally turned around and walked over to me while other kids stared. Wally was much taller than me but that didn't stop me from leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Hey Ands I thought I would never find you." Wally said and I smiled.

"I know babe. I made a new friend though his name is Trevor." I said and Wally looked at Trevor and smiled.

"Hey new bestie." Wally said and hugged Trevor. Wally was taller than him too. "Seriously Ands it was about time you found someone your height. You make Kyle, Jake and I feel like giants."

"You are giants." I said and Wally laughed.

**Okay thats my first chapter!! the songs are, Baby Doll Gone Wrong::by::Skye Sweetnam, Sugar Guitar::by::Skye Sweetnam, and Sharada:::by::::Skye Sweetnam. Enjoy. And my next chapter will be up soon I promise!!!**


	2. she's gone

**Next chapter of............... dun dun duuuun ViCiOuS bAbE!! yay!! okay and if you want to hear the song I put in the last chapter just search them on youtube I think Casey's voice is similar. So it might feel like she is singing or something like that. Um okay. So this chapter might be shorter than my last since my last one was 17pages on Office org. so don't kill me if I don't make it overly large. I want to really bring "Andie" to life in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it and my inspiration is from Skye Sweetnam as far as looks and singing voice go. Then for actual personality I take some from my friends. And thank you to Mimibear for my first review on this story I love you!!okay so on with the story!!!!! ---kisses--ema--**

**disclaimer__I own less than nothing. **

**Casey Point of view. **

I sat in my room with my buds, Trevor, Kyle, Wally, Jake, and Edwin on Friday the week went pretty smoothly , dinner is in about twenty minutes and I think they are all just going to stay. I was really unhappy because I wanted to think of a way to kill Derek from the inside not just bother him. I wanted something that would really set him off.

"Guys I just can't think of anything." I whined and Kyle smiled.

"If you really want to set him off just dress in something really hot and go walk around him trust me seeing you in skimpy outfits sets most of the male population on high." Kyle suggested and I thought about it. Normally I would call him a pig, but this might actually work.

"Wow Ky that is actually helpful. I have something that I think could do it but I need all of your input. Will you guys stay and tell me if it looks good?" I asked and they all nodded minus Edwin he just looked creeped out. "Ed you don't have to give any input." I mentioned and he looked relived. I walked into my walk-in closet and go dressed in a really really really x10 short plaid skirt, a black vest that buttoned up it looked like one of the ones guys wear at weddings with their tux but I ended at above my belly button, then I pulled out black heels, and put my hair down in curls. I then walked out to show the guys. They all just looked at me with their mouths hanging open.

"Please put on a jacket because if you don't, and I speak for all of us, there might be a problem that evolves cold water." Jake said covering his eyes. "I have to picture dogs and grandpas just to last this long."

"That will work Andie but you might want to unbutton the first two buttons it will show more cleavage." Trevor suggested and I did it then Wally covered his eyes and Jake had to focus breathing. Then I noticed Kyle was gone.

"Hey where is Kyle?" I asked.

"He went to go get something to drink while you were getting dressed." Wally said and I smiled. So he hasn't seen me yet. Then I heard him on the stairs and I bent down. To 'fix my shoe' so Kyle would get a nice view when he walked in. I heard the door then I hear a gasp.

"Okay Andie that is just mean." Kyle said and I stood up.

"What is mean?" I asked innocently and he shook his head.

"Good job." Kyle said and I smiled.

"Thanks Jakey is having problems breathing and Wally wont open his eyes again. Trevor is okay though because he and his girlfriend did the big one last night." I said sweetly and Kyle gave me a disapproving look.

"KIDS TIME FOR DINNER!!" I heard my mom yell so I sent all the guys down stairs, I wanted to make a grand entrance. So I waited until everyone was downstairs eating then I walked into the dining room and everyone looked at me.

"Hey." I said and Derek's mouth dropped open all the guys were just smirking. George looked emotionless and my mom was a little disappointed. Lizzie and Marti just looked confused.

"Hey babe we left you a seat next to Jake." Kyle said with a smirk and Jake went back into deep breathing.

"Thanks sexy." I said and I sat down next to Jake. And I got a burrito since tonight my mom made mexican.

"So what are your plans for tonight kids?" my mom asked and I smiled.

"Jake wants to jam for a while since our gig is next week, Wally and Trevor have some homework, Kyle and I are thinking about getting out for a while, then Edwin wants to edit the drum part for my song Sharada." I said and my mom smiled.

"Sounds great honey. Just remember not to bend down in that skirt." my mom said and I nodded. Derek was still in shock. "So what are you doing Derek?"

"My Hockey game is tomorrow so I need to relax and get lots of sleep, but first I need to work on my plays with Sam. I perfected my slap shot so we are bound to win." Derek said. So thats where he got his body. I was wondering what he did, I used to play hockey when I was like ten but then I quit for music.

"Sammy is coming over." Marti said excited then I heard a knock at the door so I got up and went to get it. Standing there was a guy a little taller than Derek and way less toned, he had blonde hair and dressed similar to Derek, he had to be Sam.

"Hello." I greeted and he smiled then I let him come in and we walked into the dining room.

"Cassandra why don't you sit next to Derek and let Sam have your seat." my mom suggested and I nodded.

"Okay mom." I said and I grabbed my plate and sat next to Derek. Sam took my seat. The table was a little too close together since we had to add tons of chairs. My seat was pushed in between Trevor and Derek so to give Trevor an inch more of space I squished my chair up to Derek so we were touching from the top of our thighs down to our feet. I could feel Derek go tense, but he managed to keep a cool persona.

"So Andie what are we doing for our set?" Jake asked and I smiled.

"Um. I really want Human on there." I said and he looked confused.

"Which one is that?" he asked.

"You know what Simon says he tells you what to do, but if he tells you to take off all your clothes and dance in your birthday suit. Sure its the latest craze we all get influenced, the little secret they don't want you to know, know, were only human separated by our bods, so hang on to them or you'll or you'll find that you might get caught up, in the monkey say monkey do everyone wants to get brainwashed by what you do." I sang and Jake nodded.

"You wrote that like two years ago though don't you want to change it up?" Jake asked and Kyle shook his head.

"Dude I see what she is doing she wants to pull that song back since we haven't played it in a really long time its like a greatest records album you add old greats and new gods. Go Andie." Kyle explained and I smiled.

"Thats totally it!! I love you babe." I said and I leaned over to kiss Kyle's cheek.

"Okay so we pull back old I am fine with that just we are not playing Super Star from fifth grade. I will kill you both." Wally said and I laughed.

"Deal." I said. "So Hockey. I love the Leafs. I used to watch them all the time when I played."

"Thats Derek's favorite team too." George mentioned and I smiled.

"Thats so cool we have something in common." I said and I hugged Derek he was really tense now. Then I released him.

"When did you play?" Sam asked.

"Oh back when I was ten I think. It was really harsh. I had to play on the guys team because they didn't have a girls team back then." I said and he laughed.

"So you quit because it hurt?" Sam asked and I shook my head.

"I quit to learn music. I know how to play, drums, bass, guitar and I sing in my band. I taught them everything they know and I just taught Edwin how to play as well." I said and Sam looked impressed.

"Cool. So you go to our school?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yea you probably hear me in the hall Monday I was the one that screamed sexy man. I mainly hang with Walls and Trevor they go there too." I said and most the table laughed.

"I heard that actually." Sam said and I smiled.

"She calls us demeaning names all the time. We got used to it. You should see her try to make friends." Wally said and I smiled at Trevor.

"Yea the other day she said I should slap Wally's ass and call him sexy then she slapped Max's ass he looked so freaked." Trevor said and Sam laughed. Then Sam turned his attention to Derek hadn't said a word since he got here he didn't even laugh.

"D man you okay?" Sam asked and Derek didn't respond. "D?!" he said louder.

"Huh? What?" he asked snapping out of a day dream, I wonder who was in it.

"Dude you are really spacey today. She slapped Max's ass." Sam filled him in and Derek laughed.

"Good Job." Derek said to me. "I hate Max. Quarterback and Hockey Captain not a good match."

"That was your fault D." Sam said.

"Yea ha ha." Derek said bitterly. The rest of dinner went smoothly, and my mom and George looked tired.

"Andie and Derek are on dishes, goodnight to the rest of you we are going to bed." George said and he and my mother went to their basement bedroom. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti went to Marti's room to play games for the night. Trevor, Kyle, Wally and Jake went to my room to mess around then Sam went to Derek's room to finish up some homework he had to do. Derek and I went into the kitchen he was rinsing and I was drying. It was so quiet. I thought I was going to explode.

"So what do you usually do when you don't have a game?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Usually I have a date, but since my girlfriend dumped me I will be looking for a new girlfriend next weekend." Derek glared at me.

"Sorry about that, but being single is not that bad I have been single for a year now and I couldn't get any happier I can focus on whatever I want." I said and he handed me a plate.

"So you are saying if a guy was to come up to you and ask you out you would say no?" Derek asked.

"I don't know if I would say yes or no, but if a guy asked me while I was wearing this, I would say no, because he probably just wanted sex and I do not have a reputation of being easy I can tell you that much right now." I said and Derek laughed. "What?"

"Its just funny hearing you say that when you are like almost naked." Derek said and I smiled.

"Trust me if I was naked my band would be in bathrooms right now. Did you see Jake practicing his breathing?" I asked and Derek laughed.

"Yea, that was funny." Derek said.

"Kyle walked in when I was in my bra and underwear Monday morning so I guess he was used to it but still it was hilarious. Then Wally wouldn't even look at me." I explained and there he goes getting all tense.

"Well someone walked into my room when I was in only boxers and just got slapped by my ex-girlfriend that was different and pretty mean." Derek said putting on a fake sad face. "It hurt." I laughed.

"Yea. Why was she even here on a Sunday night? She looked pissed before I said that." I explained and he sighed.

"It was our anniversary and I forgot. Since I was at Hockey practice most of the day. My muscles hurt and I just wanted to sleep." he said.

"Nice job. So why are you so mean to Edwin?" I asked and Derek shrugged.

"Easy target. I want him to stand up for himself but as long as your here that wont happen." he said.

"Well I guess I am an easy target too because you played like seven pranks on me this week. By the way setting my phone to French doesn't do anything I can speak eight different languages. Including French." I said and he looked disappointed. "Then hiding all my make up? That was actually really mean. Setting my guitar on the roof? Dangerous but creative. Putting three live snakes in my bed? Risky. I don't even feel like addressing the rest of the pranks you pulled, I will get back at you." I warned.

"Oh really?" he asked and he squirted me with water. I was soaking wet. So I poured the bottle of soap all over him. Then I tried to walk forward to grab the squirter from his grasp but I slipped and landed on top of him. I struggled trying to get up but I couldn't. I looked into his eyes. They were deep chocolate and they were burning into my blue eyes. I leaned in closer and closer then stopped when my lips were just barely touching his and I waited to see what he would do. He pulled me in and kissed me hard. I kissed back harder and then he went harder so I opened my mouth and it turned into wrestling for dominance. He was the best kisser I have ever experienced. I straddled him so I was sitting on his special place. I made him moan quietly and got the dominance I wanted. He put his hand on my thigh and moved it up my skirt slowly I moaned into his mouth. And I pulled my mouth away from his and kissed down his jaw and neck. "Andie..." he moaned.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked in a whisper. He flipped us over so he was hovering over me I still had my legs wrapped around him he nibbled on my earlobe.

"This." he whispered in my ear then he kissed down my neck, then all the way down my chest and back up to the other side of my neck where he sucked until he was satisfied and then he kissed back down. Then he got to my stomach and he kissed it and sucked. I moaned, and he smiled then moved back up to my lips we started to fight again when I heard a creak that sounded like stairs I pulled away and we both got up we were still soaked except now I was covered in soap and Derek had some water on him. Surely enough my mom appeared looking frazzled and stressed.

"Cassandra, Derek, why are you guys all wet? Dishes aren't that hard, though it does look like you guys got them done." my mom said.

"We got into a fight." I said and my mom shook her head.

"Get it cleaned up. My boss just called and I am flying to L.A. tomorrow instead." my mom said and I nodded.

"Have fun I'll see you in another year." I said and she looked sad. Then she walked back down to her room.

"Why do you talk to your mom like that?" Derek asked.

"She never had time for me, the maids raised me. My father is always on tour and mom gets off all the time. I never saw them when was growing up, I still hardly ever see them." I answered. "Let's clean this up." I said and cleaned the water off the ground. And then I looked at the stairs. "I don't want to get everything wet, come with me." I said and we walked over to the washing machine. I took off my skirt.

"Whoa I thought that ended for tonight." Derek said and I punched him.

"I don't want to get the stairs wet idiot now take your shirt off." I said and he pulled it off and tossed it in the washer I threw my skirt in there too. Then I took off my vest and threw it in. he took off his jeans.

"Can I keep my boxers?" he asked joking.

"I would say no but then I would have to take off my bra and underwear so you can have them." I said and he smiled. Then his eyes went down my body and back up I was wearing a black lacy bra and underwear set that was kind of see through. I am sure he appreciates that. His eyes met mine again. I stared at his chest. Then I had to tear my eyes away and look into his eyes. "I really want you right now so it might be a good time for us to head upstairs to our friends." I suggested.

"Your right." he said and he bent down and kissed me his soft warm lips against mine. I kissed back and I moved close as I could to his body then I pulled away.

"Great now there is double meaning when I say I am wet. It is time for me to go upstairs." I said and he laughed I walked up to my room and opened the door and all the guys stared at me. "Hey guys." I said and I went to my bed and climbed in next to Jake who was asleep.

"What happened to your clothes Andie?" Trevor asked this time he was the one focusing on the wall and breathing.

"Me and Derek got into a fight I was soaking wet and I slipped and fell on top of him he was all soapy since I puring soap on him and we started kissing and I was moaning, I wanted him so bad. Then I straddled him so my special spot was directly on his he moaned my name then I was like what are you going to do about it. Then he flipped us over and we started getting dirty despite the soap and water. Then wee heard my mom coming so we separated and stood up. I had to get on the floor and scrub while Derek watched making sure I got it all and my breast going back and fourth with my whole body going with them then I was all dirty and wet so I took off my vest and skirt and walked upstairs." I recapped and Trevor, Kyle and Wally looked very on edge. "Also when I say I am wet there is a double meaning to it."

"Oh god I need to get out of here I will be back in like an hour to crash but I need to walk to the park or something." Kyle said and he got up.

"I need to call my girlfriend." Trevor said.

"I will join you guys on that walk. I feel bad for Jake he has to sleep in the same bed without doing anything to her god that would be hard." Wally said under his breath and they walked out. I fell asleep holding Jake.

**Derek Point of view.**

I walked into my room after kissing Andie for the last time and when same saw me in nothing but my boxers he gave me a questioning look. And I recapped the entire evening in high detail.

"Dude, she is like your sister!" Sam yelled in whisper.

"As of two weeks and we aren't like actually related." I said and he shook his head.

"Damn man she is so hot. You are really lucky dude." Sam said and I smiled.

"I know I wanted her so bad. Do you know the last thing she said to me?" I asked and Sam shook his head I guess I left it out. "She said and I quote, 'great now when I say I am wet it has a double meaning.' I wanted her so bad and that almost set me over the edge."

"D man," Sam said and I nodded. We talked about Hockey for about an hour after that then we went to sleep since we had to give our A game at 6:00 in the morning, I talked to Ed and he said he would come, my dad is going to miss it though since he wants to spend some time with Nora before he drives her to the airport. I wonder if Andie would come if I asked her the actual game doesn't start till 8:00am, but maybe she has something planned and that might seem to desperate I think I will just have Ed, Marti and Lizzie there this time.

**Andie or Casey point of view.**

"Ands wake up!" Kyle said and my eyes opened slowly I was still hanging on to a sleeping Jake. I looked at Kyle he was holding a piece of paper out for me.

_To Andie, _

_Marti, Lizzie, and I are going to Derek's Hockey game, we are leaving at 6:00, but the game starts at 8:00. I left directions in case you are like afraid Derek will boss me around or if you just want to come watch the game with us._

_-------Edwin_

"Well Kyle I know what we are doing today." I said and I got out of bed and walked over to see Jake's face I kissed his cheek and opened his eyes. "Hi sexy man."

We went to the Hockey rink and we spotted the kids and sat next to them. I was wearing really tight skinny jeans, high heeled buckle boots, and a blue long sleeved shirt. The kids told me which one was Derek and I watched him do warm up passes. I was about to pull out me cell to play with it when he noticed me finally. He came towards the doors so I got off the bleachers and walked up to him. He took off his helmet.

"Hey I didn't know you were coming." Derek said.

"Oh sorry should I like leave or something?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No I want you here I just didn't know. Are you cold?" he asked noticing my thin blue long sleeved shirt.

"Kind of but I don't want to ask the guys because then I will be making them cold and thats mean." I said and Derek laughed.

"My Jacket is sitting on the bleachers next to Edwin if you want to wear it I wont be cold and then you will be warmer." Derek suggested and I smiled.

"Thank you. Good luck." I said and I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." he said and I smiled then I walked back to the bleachers and he got back on the ice. I grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"Why are you wearing Derek's jacket and being all nice to him?" Edwin asked.

"Because she lo-" Kyle started and I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Edwin yesterday I did something mean to him so now I am calling a temporary truce and I am cold thats why I am wearing his jacket." I explained and he went back to watching them warm up. I took my hand off Kyle's mouth and hit him upside the head, the other guys started laughing.

"Why did you hit me?" Kyle asked rubbing his head.

"Because you were being stupid." I said.

"Well then." Kyle said and he focused his attention towards the team warming up. I just watched Derek. I was thinking about my first kiss, believe it or not it was with Kyle and it wasn't like the kissing we do now, it was like an actual kiss and I thought it was the best thing ever I was in heaven at that very moment. I knew it didn't mean that much to Kyle though because he was older and had kissed tons of girls, but to me it was the best. He was like my unofficial first boyfriend, but since it was unofficial it didn't last long I think he kissed me once after that at most. Before we started the whole kiss-all-the-time-on-cheek thing and really I like it more now. I leaned over to Kyle and whispered in his ear.

"Just so you know, you were my very first kiss and I considered you my unofficial boyfriend for about three weeks after you kissed me." I whispered and his eyes went wide.

"Really?" he asked back in whisper I nodded.

"When you kissed me I felt like I was in heaven. Since you know first kiss and all so I considered you like my boyfriend even though it didn't really mean as much to you since you are like older and had kissed tons already. It still was a big thing for me." I whispered back. He laughed.

"Okay, but next time if you consider me a boyfriend you might want to kiss me more often. And not be a silent swooner." Kyle whispered again I laughed.

"Got it Ky. I love you." I said and I hugged him. Then I looked at Derek, the game started a while ago I think we are getting close to half time. Derek just body checked some guy on the other team then Sam passed him the puck and he made a goal. This game is a lot like soccer just different because you get a stick, ice skates, and your on ice, but the ice skates are a lot like cleats. Grass is pretty slippery like ice sometimes. Once my friend fell in the grass and sprained her ankle. I was thinking about that time and the next thing I knew it was half time and all the skaters were moving off the rink, we were winning 14/10. Sam and Derek soon approached us where we sat. Edwin was congratulating his brother and Derek was smiling at him and hugging him, he didn't look as much of a tyrant as described. Then Derek walked up to me.

"Hello." Derek said to me. Everyone was crowded around Sam so I had him to myself in a way.

"So this is what makes you popular?" I asked and motioned to like twenty girls from our school that were watching his every move. They looked like clones really, big boobs, tiny waist, wearing all Ambercrombie, heels on, and totally and utterly stupid. I may not like school but I keep my grades at A average in hopes to get into a good college or at least have the option to go to college. I can be like Marlin Manson if I want to. He is smart but also a singer. They have limited choices they can be a playboy bunny, stripper, marry someone rich, become a hooters girl, or settle for a down play career where no one cares if your alive.

"Yes, it never really wears off." Derek said in a cocky tone.

"This is just me, but I like to keep my A average because looks don't last and you can't play hockey forever. So I want to be smart and if dating girls like that and sucking at school makes you popular keep me out of it." I said.

"You already keep yourself out of it, your smart, weird, and dress like this." he made a motion to my clothes. "You and I are very different."

"Your right we are like opposites. So we could like never work out." I said and she shook his head.

"You are really stupid for a smart person. Opposites attract like a proton and an electron." he said and I was a little questioning to how he knew that.

"What about cats and dogs? Day and night." I asked.

"Twilight isn't day or night fully neither is dawn. Cats and dogs can coexist if they are raise together or trained to get along." he answered.

"What about the fact that we are step siblings?" I asked and he smiled.

"Stranger things have happened." Derek answered and I laughed.

"Can I meet you in your room tonight?" I asked and he nodded.

"You can come in my room any night." he said and I smiled then the half time belly thing rang again and he had to go back on the ice. I watched and cheered Derek on through most the game then I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket the screen flashed **-George-** so I answered it.

"Hello? I asked but I could still barely hear him so I stepped into the lobby really fast. "Hello? George what happened?" I asked noticing his panicked tone.

**George: Andie its your mom....**

**Andie: What about my mom?**

**George: she-she died. The plane crashed on her way to L.A. **

**Andie: no.**

**George: I am so sorry Andie. I called your dad he is on stage right now but he said he would call you the minute he was off. I am so so so sorry Andie. **

I started crying and then hung up. Not my mom, not her, no. I walked back to Kyle slowly and he noticed I was crying. He grabbed me and hugged me tight not even caring to ask why I was so sad. I just sat there and cried into Kyle's shirt until the game was over. Derek's team won, but I wasn't going to be celebrating and I had a good feeling Derek wasn't either. Kyle held me and I could faintly hear Derek's voice asking what was wrong and Kyle gave him an honest I have no idea. So I raised my head and looked at Kyle.

"Sh-she is d-dead. The p-plane c-crashed." I started crying again. And he hugged me tighter.

"Andie shh I am here I love you Ands." Kyle whispered and he kissed my head. Then he turned attention to the guys. "Nora died on a plane crash. George called during the game you might want to call your dad and see how he is doing. Andie honey give me your cell." Kyle said and I handed him my phone. He dialed my father and then handed the phone to me.

**Her dad: hello Andie baby?**

**Andie: Hi daddy. **

**Her dad: Baby don't cry. I am going to be on the next flight home.**

**Andie: NO. NO DADDY NO. **

**Her dad: okay next train. **

**Andie: Okay I love you daddy. **

**Her dad: I love you too Andie hug Kyle until I get there.**

**Andie: Okay daddy I promise to hug Ky until I see you. **

**Her dad: Okay baby I love you.**

**Andie: I love you too daddy bye.**

**Her dad: bye baby. **

**-end call-**

I snuggled closer to Kyle.

"Andie we really have to go." Kyle said. I just snuggled closer. "Fine." he said and he picked me up and carried me to the car and sat me down next to him inside the car.

**-end chapter- i luv u guys this is my next chapter i have links on my profile for you guys they are caseys outfits for this story they are not exactly what i imagined but they get the gist of it. **


	3. buddyoh buddyHEY IDIOT!

**Next chapter I hope you enjoy and I am super sorry for my last paragraph screw up I fixed it btw. SAFE TO READ!!! okay now down to business... Nora is dead. (blank stare) oh big shocker. I have always hated her and Gossip Girl inspired me, you watch you know that A: Bart Bass is dead and B: Blair confessed her love to chuck. So cute!!! I love Blair-Chuck they are the best truly. And Dan and Serena are back together!! yay. Btw you will see a pattern in my stories, tons of them have Kyle, Wally and Crystal. They are like constant characters that I love and adore. Okay focus on my drama now. -----kisses---always----em. **

**Disclaimer:: I own fripdiddly squat. Just me and my black tutu.**

**Andie point of view. **Um duh.

My mom died exactly one week ago and now here I stand surrounded by crying relatives and mournful girls covered head to toe in my mom's designs. I think they cried more than me. The only people I even really care about anymore are standing right next to me, Kyle, my dad, Wally, Jake, and Trevor. My ex-step family, came to show their grievances saying few words in sorrow. Derek decided within an hour of my mother's death that he needed a girlfriend, her name is Sally, she is blonde, skinny, and has boobs bigger than her IQ. Great choice Derek. He dragged her along here even though its not her place to stand. My grandmother didn't come today she is the only one that didn't come for that matter, and it was her daughter. My grandfather came though, I haven't spoken one word to the man in fifteen years. Soon I will be gone though and none of this will matter I have enough money to finish college and my band will play gigs until then for extra cash. I worked out my living arrangements George said he would like me to live with him until I am ready to move out and my father agreed so that is where I am kept until I am eighteen and I move in with Kyle and Jake. After few words and many cries they lowered my mother into the grave and started filling it with dirt. I turned around and ran as far as I could away from this place after a while I found a weeping willow and planted myself under its large branches no one could find me now. When I was young I would come to the grave yard all the time it brought me comfort when my mother left constantly, this was before I met Wally or Jake. I brought Kyle here a few times when we were younger, but I haven't been here in six years. I knew the only one with even a chance at finding me was Kyle and he would act stupid for a while before coming to find me. I love him.

**Five hours later. **

I can hear faint voices calling to me. I want Kyle only him no one else he can take the pain away. I can hear him calling.

"Kyle? Ky Ky?" I asked and my eyes slowly tried to adjust to the lighting.

"I'm here babe." Kyle answered and I could feel his hand in mine so I squeezed harder and I opened my eyes to see him right above me.

"Where is my dad? Where am I?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Drama Queen. Your dad is on a train back to his band so he can finish his tour. You are lying in my lap on the couch in your room. I found you asleep soaking wet under that damn willow you love so much. Don't worry I didn't tell anyone." Kyle said and I smiled and sat up next to him.

"Good. Where are my boys?" I asked and he rolled his eyes and pointed to my bed. They were all passed out in different directions across the bed. I laughed. "What time is it?"

"8:30pm." he answered and I rolled my eyes.

"Wimps." I said then I walked over to them and jumped on the bed then started walking over their bodies. "WAKEY WAKEY BITCHES!!!" I yelled and they sprang up. Except for Wally since I was currently standing on his chest.

"Love the view Andie." Wally commented and I jumped off the bed apparently no one thought to put me in pants when they pulled off my wet clothes.

"Kyle...." I whined and he shrugged. "You could have put me in pants."

"Sorry your highness it was hard enough putting on the dress and no one offered to help me. I didn't want you getting sick. Plus I put my jacket over you when I found you so now I might get a cold, and I stayed up and watched you sleep in case you woke up. I was also the one that saved you." Kyle said and I walked over and sat in his lap and gave him a big hug.

"I'm sorry Ky I wuv you bunches." I said and I hugged him tight and he waited a few seconds then hugged back.

"I love you too Ands." Kyle said and I shook my head.

"I changed my mind." I announced and all the guys looked at me like I was a freak. "I want to go by Cassie now. I know its a big change but my mom always wanted me to go by Cassie and since she has passed I feel like I should do this for her."

"You sure?" Kyle asked and I nodded. "Okay Cass." he said and I punched him. I then went downstairs to see if anyone was home. The guys decided to stay upstairs in my room. The first thing I saw was the family sitting on the couch with an exception of Derek who was in his chair with his whore on his lap kissing his neck. George turned around and paused the movie once he laid eyes on me so I walked over and stood in front of the paused movie to make my announcement.

"Hi everyone I have an announcement." I waited for George to give me a nod before I went on, "Okay, from now on I would like to go by Cassie because thats what my mother always wished to call me, but I never let her and now she is dead so I want to do this for her spirit. My next announcement is, if you ever feel uncomfortable with me here you can always just ask me to live and I will be out within a day. I don't feel like I really even belong here so if this is weird for you just tell me." I announced and everyone looked at me while I spoke except for Sally who still had her mouth attached to Derek's neck. Maybe she is a vampire.

"We will never ask you to leave, you are family now and I don't want you thinking anything else." George said and Marti ran up to me and hugged me, then Edwin, then Lizzie and finally George. I hugged them back. I was squished into a group hug, something I have never experienced from family only friends.

"I love you Cassie." Marti said when they pulled away.

"I love you too. Cassie." Edwin said.

"I love you too Cassie even though I know nothing about you." Lizzie said and I laughed.

"I love all of you guys and seriously don't be afraid to barge into my room the guys are always there so you will never have to worry about seeing something bad. We save that for the back seat. Just kidding. Come in whenever and Edwin practice tomorrow I hate no shows." I reminded and Edwin nodded. "Lizzie stop bye so I can learn about you and Marti I have plenty of things you can do if you are bored." I then walked into the kitchen and grabbed some chips and soda's for the guys. I haven't restocked my mini fridge and my food cabinet in my room is empty. I walked back upstairs to my buds and threw them cans and watched them chow down on Cheeto's and Funyons. I sat on Kyle's lap again and kissed him before going over my applications for college again. I stayed up till about 4:00am fussing over my essay but it still seemed horrible to me. Kyle walked up from behind me and grabbed my pencil and told me to go to bed. So I climbed into my bed with him. The rest of the guys were on the couch and some were on the floor. I couldn't really see much.

**Next Day 5:00pm**

I ran downstairs in a hurry I am supposed to be teaching my dance class right now. I am wearing leggings that go to my ankles and an over sized tee shirt with my leather jacket and combat boots then I have my gym bag with all my real clothes in it because I have to go to dinner with the family at eight.

"Cassie where are you going?" George asked and I turned around I guess I forgot to tell him.

"I teach a dance class for little girls at the dance studio up town and I am late." I explain quickly.

"That doesn't seem like something you would be interested in. will you be at dinner?" he asked and I smiled.

"I'm not interested and I will explain why I teach at dinner tonight." I said and I grabbed the keys to my van. Then I rushed to the studio hearing angry threats from frazzled mom's and kids whining about the heat. I unlocked the doors quickly and rushed everyone in and started the lesson. It felt like forever but eventually the clock struck 7:30pm and I was free to leave. So I cleared the kids out with moms then I went in the back and changed into my outfit for tonight, black mini skirt, black long sleeved tee with _The Beatles_ written in white, black high heels, and a black _Nightmare Before Christmas_ purse. I walked to the van and unlocked it then threw my bag in back. Then looked at the clock 7:51pm dammit I am going to be late the restaurant is still ten minutes away. I cannot get a ticket in the van. Arrrrg, oh well. The speeding limit is 45mph so if I do sixty it will only be a little over not worthy of a ticket. Hardly even recognizable. Within five minutes of limited traffic and speeding I made it to the restaurant and walked inside to find my "party" as they call it so nicely here. The hostess led me straight to my table where the entire family was waiting, even Derek. I looked at my phone 8:25pm. What?? Dammit Jake was messing with my clock again.

"Sorry my class ran late." I said pathetically. The waitress came by and we place our orders.

"So Cassie, why did you decide to teach dance?" George asked and I laughed.

"Well a while ago I got into some trouble with the law, and when I was on trail the judge asked me what I wanted to go to jail or teach dance for six years and I said I would rather go to jail. So the judge sentenced me to teach kids dancing for six years and the reason that was even an option was because when I was much younger I used to dance and I made it to the final championship when I fell and broke my leg. I haven't danced since, but then I got this gig." I explained and everyone at the table went silent and stared in different senses of horror.

"What did you do?" Derek finally asked and I smiled.

"Drag racing, under aged drinking, public nudity, fighting publicly,playing music on top of a restricted building, possession of illegal drugs, resisting arrest, saying things I shouldn't have and I rather not state the rest if you don't mind." I answered and then shock took place again. "I got off easy for my offenses I can tell you that much and this way it wont stand on my record when I try to get into college."

"You know how to party." Derek said sarcastically.

"Actually I did most of it while I was sober and I was holding the drugs not doing them. The point is I learned from my mistakes and while it seems I got off easy, one word and I would be in jail for the next seven years and never get a good job or amount to anything." I responded and our food arrived everyone ate silently.

"Well Cass I think you are an awesome person and your smart too." Edwin said and I smiled at him.

"Well Ed it think you are the coolest person I have ever met and you destroy the drums." I said back and he smiled. "So Derek, I expected Sally here did she cancel last minute?"

"No one has ever canceled on me. Sally and I broke up." he answered.

"Oh my emo what happened? I thought you'd last forever." I said in fake shock and care.

"She saw me kissing Emily." Derek answered with a glare.

"Our neighbor?" George asked and Derek gave him a nod. "She has had a crush on you since preschool what made you change your mind now?"

"Nothing I still wont date Emily I just wanted her to continue letting me use her pool on the week ends." Derek shrugged.

"That is really mean." Lizzie spoke up.

"Thats really Derek." Edwin answered and I glared.

"I don't care who it is, there is no excuse for using people and one day when looks fade and you are living alone with no real friends you'll see how treating people badly turns out." I said and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Who are you dating?" Derek asked me, I knew he had a double reason for asking.

"Kyle." I answered with a smirk and Derek glared.

"Really?" Edwin, Marti, George, and Lizzie asked.

"Yes. He is very special to me." I said and Derek glared into space again. Taste your own medicine.

**At home that night**

I walked into my room and the only one there was Kyle surprisingly.

"Hey Babe the guys went to a club." Kyle greeted me, he was sitting on the couch watching Dracula which he paused when I walked in.

"Hey Sexy. Why didn't you go with the guys?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I guess I'm not really in the mood to chase after chicks." he answered honestly.

"Yea they are total drama queens, which brings me to my next order of business, I told the family you were my boyfriend and since you said no to silent swooning I'm letting you know." I informed Kyle and his eyes bugged out.

"You did what? I thought we were past commitment." Kyle whined and I gave him a pathetic smile and sat on his lap.

"Please Ky?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Seriously babe how long will this last? Till Derek wants you? Wont that make me look pathetic?" he asked.

"You don't have to do much, just make out with me and like look good. You already look pathetic." I whined and he sighed.

"Fine." he said and I smiled.

"Yay." I kissed him and then walked to my closet. I pulled out a night dress that literally didn't cover my butt, then I wore some bikini type silk underwear, and an extra lift push up bra. Then I slipped on some slippers.

"Well with that outfit this should be easy. Though the low cut does make you seem a little sleazy but I love sleaze." Kyle commented and I laughed.

"Okay, Lizzie is at Stephanie's, Ed is a Josh's, Marti is at Demi's, George is asleep, and Derek will be coming home really soon. So we need to get on the couch downstairs." I said and I grabbed Kyle who grabbed Dracula I just rolled my eyes.

"Screaming blood victims in the back ground will make it that much better. So you want top or bottom?" he asked as we approached the couch.

"Top so I can straddle you it will look sexier." I said and he put Dracula in and pressed play. Then I climbed on top of him.

"So would you like to give me directions on kissing too? Or do you think I have it?" Kyle asked sarcastically.

"Rub up a lot so it looks like your at second base when your not. Frenching is the most believable. Touch everything, and I will try to be all in it. Even though we are like platonic beyond platonic." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Ans you are like my sister." Kyle said "But way sexier." I laughed and wee heard a car pull up. So I started kissing Kyle and he kissed back and started feeling all around. Kissing him was passionless and hard because I wanted to laugh so bad it was beyond obvious neither one of us felt anything, but I knew Derek wouldn't know that. I heard the door open so I added more to it by moving my body around more and I moaned his name a few times. I heard the light being flicked on and I let it go on a few more seconds before I heard.

"Gross, you have a room you know." Derek said and I pulled away from Kyle and he grabbed my keys off of the table.

"I'm taking your car babe see ya later." Kyle said and walked out the door. I noticed the remote on the ground. Perfect. I bent down right in front of Derek and I heard him gasp. The I threw him the remote and walked upstairs and went to bed.

**Derek Point of View. **

That girl is evil, she did all of that on purpose just to bug me. To make me the loser. Even though I rejected her. Well more like saw a girl I thought was hot and ditched her, now I need to find someone new that I can wag in front of her and make her mad. I grabbed my keys and jacket and drove to the mall. When I got there, all I really had to do was sit at one of the food court tables until one walked by. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around and saw a tall blonde, she was very skinny and looked shy.

"Um is this seat taken?" she asked motioning to the seat across from me I shook my head and she sat down.

"So whats your name?" I asked her.

"Sarah Wilson." she answered and I smirked.

"Hi I am Derek Venturi." I introduced and she laughed.

"I know, well the entire female population knows by now. You are so popular at school, and your um ex-stepsister Andie used to be my best friend in like seventh grade. I was only friends with her because I was going through that awkward flat stage. We were total polar opposites though, I wore all pink and she wore all black. I did ballet she learned the drums, and she always had those guys fallowing her around. Then in ninth grade I got boobs and real friends. It weird though because she just moved here and I just moved here so now we will be attending school together again and I live like across the street." she said and I instantly knew my new girlfriend. We talked for a little longer then she said she would come over to my house so we could watch a movie together tomorrow and bug the hell out of Cassie.

**Cassie point of view.**

I woke up the next morning at about 10:30am, we have a gig tonight at some bar downtown and I have to create our set list for tonight, so I walked over to the piano and started shuffling through songs when a piece of paper flew out.

**Lying is the most fun... written by Kyle. **

"What are you looking at Cass?" I heard Kyle ask from behind me and I shoved the paper into my bra.

"Nothing just making a set list is all." I said and he nodded.

"You better hurry up we still need to practice the gig is at 6:00pm." he reminded me then he walked over and grabbed my keys and left. I pulled the paper out once he left. This was going to be the last song on our set, I will tell everyone, but Kyle and we will just have to preform it without a sound check. Kyle is singing his song tonight and I am drumming. I ran downstairs and noticed two heads on the couch so I walked over and stood in front of the television that they were not watching. Derek was making out with his newest victim, I was wearing Kyle's black plaid boxers and one of Jake's shirts over a tank top that ended right before my bely button.

"Derek!!" I yelled and he detached himself I focused both my eyes directly on him so I didn't notice the girl sitting next to him.

"What Cass?" he asked with a smirk.

"Tonight is my gig, its at a bar you can either babysit the kids for George or you can come and see it." I presented his options.

"Why can't my dad take the kids with him?" Derek asked. God he so stupid.

"Well I don't know Derek, maybe because ITS A BAR IDIOT!!" I screamed.

"You didn't have to be so loud. I will come I guess. Are we allowed to bring dates?" he asked.

"Um duh." I said and he nodded.

"K Sarah you want to come with me?" he asked and I turned to see his girl who just happened to be my ex-best friend from seventh and eighth grade until she filled out and ditched me in ninth grade, I guess I should be over it since we are seniors and I have way better friends now. Speaking of friends Kyle, Wally, Trevor, and Jake came walking in that very second. Jake happened to be shirtless.

"Jake what happened to your shirt?" I asked and he smiled.

"Well Cass, your lover Kyle decided I look better shirtless and threw mine out the window. Can I barrow the one you are wearing since that is mine?" Jake asked sweetly and I laughed and took the one I had off and threw it at him.

"Do you want you boxers Kyle or can I keep them on?" I asked Kyle and he laughed.

"Don't worry I'm good. We are going to head to your room." Kyle said and they all walked up stairs and I turned my attention back to Sarah.

"Sorry about my boys. Are you in or out? This is our first paying gig." I said.

"I'm in if Der Bear will be there." she snuggled to him and I gagged.

"You kids have fun now. I have to go take a shower then the guys promised they would help me pick out and outfit. I am so excited!!" I said and I ran upstairs I could see Derek glaring. I opened the door to my room and the guys were all set up and Trevor was sitting on the bed. Trevor is like our unofficial manager, he got us this gig and a few next month, they are all paying gigs too. "Okay bitches. This is how our set goes, Human, Babydoll Gone Wrong, Split Personality, Sharada, and Music is my Boyfriend. Any questions?"

"Yea this is supposed to be a six song set and you only picked five." Jake said and I threw a ball at his head.

"Any non-stupid questions?" I asked and everyone shook their heads. "Great let's rock." I said and I got behind the Mic and we played the set about a million times until it was six and we needed to get ready. I took a long shower then when I got out my outfit, picked out by the guys, was laying on my bed. It was a short jean skirt that had a scull and crossbones painted on it in black and white, then a tight black tank top that read _Hormones control me _written in white then there were fishnet tights and my black Docs. I laughed and put it all on then I walked into my bathroom and blow dried and straightened my hair, it was currently black and had streaks of horizontal blue stripes. I loved it. Then I walked downstairs to find Kyle, Wally, and Jake all dressed in, black pants, black dress shirts, and a white tie plus they were each holding a white rose. They all matched and it looked so cool. I couldn't help but retreat to my total and utter girly side. "You guys look so cute." I squealed and ran over for a group hug.

"We love you too Cass." Kyle said once we pulled apart and they each gave me a rose.

"Aw, you are the best band in the entire world!" I said again and hugged them tight.

"I have to go start the car meet me out there in five minutes all of you." Kyle said then he walked outside. I waited till he was long gone then pulled Wally and Kyle in close to me.

"Okay guys, for our last song we are playing this." I said and I handed them each a paper, Wally's had all the bass chords and Jake's had the guitar chords. "Kyle is going to sing and I am going to play drums. Since Kyle wrote this song. I really want him to be able to play it and have other people hear, he is a really great singer." I said and they both nodded. "Don't tell him though because I want it to be a surprise and he will kill me." they nodded again and stuck the papers in their back pockets then we walked out and got in my black van. It seats about nine people counting the driver and passenger which we have, Wally, Kyle, Jake, Trevor, Sarah, Derek and me. So I think we are covered. I sat in the front seat, Kyle is driving, Wally Jake and Trevor sat in the far back and Derek and Sarah sat in the two middle seats. My van resembled a rectangle. I looked back once we got on the road and Derek and Sarah were making out. "Disgusting no kissing in my car you'll get drool everywhere. I just got it cleaned too." I whined and they broke it up.

"Oh I am sure you have done worse in this car Cass." Derek commented from the back and I lunged at him but Kyle grabbed my arm and pushed me back into my seat then he put my seat belt on while controlling the car.

"Calm down Babe you know he is just being a dick to bother you." Kyle said and I pouted. "Fine after the gig you don't want to ruin your eyeliner." I brightened up after that, I always loved how much Kyle got me. We arrived at the gig shortly after that and we set up on stage. Then we hung around until we were told to get our asses on stage and we took place. I couldn't really see any faces over the bright lights but I could hear drunken applause and shouts of encouragement. So the band started and I sang my set. We stopped briefly in between songs to drink water and such, but for the most part I never stopped singing. Then finally I announced Kyle's song.

"Okay everyone let me hear some noise for our last song which will be sung by my drummer and I will be drumming. Kyle actually wrote this song and I did the chord work. Come on Ky let them hear ya." I said and Wally and Jake dragged him up to the Mic and I taped the lyrics to the ground even though he didn't need them. Wally and Jake pulled out their chords even though I was sure they had that down already I know I do.

"Okay, I guess I have no choice. This song is called Lying is the most fun... hit it freaks." he said and we started playing despite his non-compliment.

**Is it still me that makes you sweat?**

**Am I who you think about in bed?**

**When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as your sliding off your dress?**

**Then think of what you did**

**and how I hope to god her was worth it.**

**When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as you're fingers touch your skin.**

**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck.**

**Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me,**

**girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of,**

**Exchanging body heat in the passengers seat?**

**No,no, no you know it will always just be me.**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster,**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls**

**Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls**

**Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?**

**So I guess were back to us, oh cameraman swing the focus,**

**In case I lost my train of thought where was it that we last left off?**

**(let's pick up, lets pick up)**

**Oh, now I do recall we just were getting to the part,**

**Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you sick,**

**I hope you didn't expect you'd get all the attention,**

**Now let's not get selfish,**

**Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster,**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls**

**Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls**

**Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?**

**Dance to this beat,**

**Dance to this beat,**

**Dance to this beat,**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster.**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster.**

**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck.**

**Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me,**

**girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of,**

**Exchanging body heat in the passengers seat?**

**No,no, no you know it will always just be me.**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster,**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls**

**Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls**

**Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

**Dance to this beat,**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

**Dance to this beat,**

**and hold a lover close,**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster,**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster,**

**~end song~**

Kyle stopped singing and the audience broke out in the loudest applause I have ever heard. I could tell Kyle was insanely happy even if he doesn't admit it just yet. We walked off stage and the owner of the bar was beaming hugging us and then giving us each a check.

"My daughter just came home from college for the weekend and she loved the show thank you soo much." she gushed and we all smiled. "I will pay you if you come back next Friday."

"We would love too." I said and she smiled then we walked out to see all the people tons of them stopped us and told us how great we were and how we were the future of rock and blah blah. I was just happy that I got to make my best friend happy and I got to play on stage with my boys. Derek and Sarah found us through the crowd and Sarah practically glued herself to Kyle's arm talking about how awesome he was, Derek didn't look too concerned and Kyle looked like he wanted to get away from her badly. So I walked over to him. "Sorry honey he is taken." I said and I kissed him really hard on the lips and he kissed back. When we pulled apart she was hooked onto Derek's arm and he was pushing her off and he called her a whore and some other stuff I can't remember. "Okay bitches have fun." I said and we all separated. I didn't really know where to put myself no one really wanted to talk to me, every girl in this place was crowded around Kyle hanging onto his every limb. Then my eyes went to the corner of the room there was a very thin girl, she had very light blonde hair that ended at her shoulders with bangs that covered about half of her eyes, she wore a pair of paint covered skinny jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, a pink tutu, and some pink Docs. She looked so cute like a gothic pixie. I had to introduce myself so I walked over to her and sat next to her on the ground.

"Hi I am Cassie. Whats your name?" I asked and she smiled.

"I am Crystal. I loved your set." she said and I smiled.

"And I love your outfit." I said and she laughed. "I did something nice for Kyle and he gets all the attention. So not fair."

"I know, I loved your songs. His song was good too, but I don't really like sex songs." she said and I laughed.

"Me neither. Sometimes having all guys as friends can be hard." I said and she nodded.

"You should appreciate them though, I haven't had a single friend since I moved here in Freshman year now I am a Junior and I am still friendless." she said and I smiled.

"Not anymore. We are going to be best friends starting right now." I said and I got up and held my hand out to her she smiled and grabbed it and I pulled her up. Then I dragged her through the crowd to Kyle. He grabbed onto me for his dear life.

"Please tell me we are leaving." he begged and I laughed.

"Meet my new bff Ky." I said and he looked at Crystal and he smiled.

"Please let us get out of here first." he said and I grabbed his hand and I grabbed Crystal's hand and I walked over to Wally and Kyle grabbed Wally's arm then Wally grabbed Jake, who grabbed Derek then we got in the car. This time Crystal and I got the far back, Wally and Derek in the middle, and Jake in passengers seat, then Kyle driving.

"Okay everyone this is my best friend Crystal." I said and they all said hello. "Here are the ground rules, no hitting on her unless she wants you to, be yourself around her, never tell her about your obsession with Sailor Moon, and if she wants to jump off a roof stop her. Crystal, Kyle is the one driving, Jake is in the passenger's seat, thats Derek my ex-stepbrother who I am currently living with until I am eighteen, and thats Wally. They are all single." I said making motions to the person when I said their name. Derek turned around.

"I thought you were dating Kyle." he said.

"I lied." I answered back and I could see the madness in his eyes.

"Why?" he asked genuinely confused and pissed.

"Wanted to make you jealous." I said with a shrug and he turned around mad as hell. I knew there would be a fight when we got home. Crystal looked confused at the talk of possible relationships with my step brother or ex-step brother if you wish to be technical. We pulled up to the house within seconds and we all piled into the house. George came up briefly.

"Hey kids. Lizzie is sleeping at Katie's, Edwin is at Joey's and Marti is having a sleepover with Mary and Jenna at Kari's house. I have to go to work and finish up a case I will be home late. I want everyone in bed by twelve its nine now. Derek, Cassie can you please do the dishes and laundry." George said as he rushed to his car with a brief case.

"Kay bye George. Come on up to my room guys. Derek I will be back down to help you pick up." I said and I walked up to my room and opened the door for my friends who piled in. Crystal was last of the bunch and her mouth dropped open. "Have fun guys, and Crystal my closet is through that door then if you go through the door inside my closet you will find my bathroom, it is awesome check it out. And here is my phone in case you want to call anyone." I said handing her my iphone. I left them and walked downstairs to find Derek sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Why were you trying to make me jealous?" he asked and I groaned.

"Isn't I obvious?" I asked and he shook his head. "I like you a lot and I thought we had a relationship but then you started dating Sally. I don't want to be a girl you toy with for a week then forget about, I want to be your only girl and I want you to be mine. I don't get what is so difficult about that." I said and he shook his head.

"I dated Sally because I thought you were not ready for a relationship." he said lame excuse.

"Then why did you date Sarah?" I asked.

"To drive you insane."

"YOUR SUCH AN ASS!!!" I screamed.

"OH AND YOUR NOT YOU ONLY DATED KYLE TO DRIVE ME UP THE WALL!!!"

"BECAUSE YOU WAVED SALLY IN FRONT OF ME CONSTANTLY!!!"

"YOU WEREN'T READY!!!"

"SAYS YOU!!!"

"YES I DO SAY SO!!!"

"YOUR AND IDIOT!!!" I screamed then he grabbed me and crashed him lips onto mine. The next thing I knew I was straddling him on the floor and I was grinding my hips into him as hard as I could while he moaned into my mouth.

**Crystal's point of view.**

"So they are a love hate relationship?" I asked Wally who was hiding on the staircase with me watching the entire Cassie, Derek, ordeal. Which was Wally's idea since we were both bored.

"Pretty much." Wally said and I laughed. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. You have any bright ideas?" I asked and he smiled.

"Of course I do come with me." he said and led me into what looked like a little girls room, then he pulled open the window and he climbed out onto the roof.

"Are you insane? We are on the second story." I said and he laughed.

"We will be fine come on." he said as he held his hand out to me and I took it. Then I climbed out with him. He climbed into a tree and I once again fallowed his actions until we were on land again somehow. We walked through the backyard and up to the back door of the house. He pulled out a key and unlocked it and we were silent as we looked over the short wall thingy that separated the laundry room from the kitchen. Derek and Casey were right there on the floor in front of us. I covered my mouth and Wally dragged me back through the door after he grabbed a bucket.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked and he smiled and showed me the hose, soap, water balloons, paint and the bucket.

" We are filing the bucket with soap, water, and pink food coloring for effect which we will pour on top of our dirty lovers, then we will fill the water balloons with paint and hang them on two canvases, then we will throw darts at the balloons which will look cool and after the paint dries we can offer it to Cassie as a peace offering." he said and I laughed it seemed like so much fun. So he poured the entire soap bottle in the bottom of the bucket then he cut the top off the pink dye, and he handed me a long spoon as he poured the entire bottle in he told me to stir so I did then he started the hose. I mixed until he turned off the hose then he picked up one half of the bucket and I got the other and we walked inside quietly then we stood over the couple. I looked at Wally and smiled and he smiled back then he mouthed 'go' and we tilted the bucket slowly the quickly dumped the entire thing on them. I heard a scream and a 'what the fuck!!!' then Wally and I ran out the door before they could see who did it and we chucked the bucket into some bushes. Wally started filling up balloons with paint while I held the balloons for him. When Cassie walked out.

"Did you guys do this?" she said motioning to her body that was a very vibrant pink. I had to hold back from laughing my ass off.

"No we have been out here filling up balloons with paint to throw at the guys. We have no time to ruin your life. God Cass stop being so selfish we will get to you next week." Wally said in an annoyed voice and she walked back inside. I busted up with laugher.

"You are so good at this." I managed to get out.

"We aren't covered for long. We have to get this started." he said and I smiled. We finished soon and he hung all of them up. I used the colors, green, pink, and blue. Then he used, pink and black. I started popping them, mine turned out looking really cool and runny, I knew Cassie would love it. Then I looked over at Wally's but he had it hidden.

"Can I see yours?" I asked and he gave me a smile.

"Later. Go inside and see if Cass is in the shower I will hide these so she doesn't see them." he said and I went up to her room. Sure enough she was in the shower then Derek must be the one in the other shower. That was so funny!!! Wally had the best idea!!

**hey that was the end of chapter three like I have said a billion times I have an odd writing style I like to move fast so if you can't keep up don't read my stories. I luv the ppl that review and look on my profile for pics and such that inspired me for my story. Plus this week I put up Crystal Trueheart, she is a model on Janice Dickenson's Modeling Agency and I luv her to death. **


End file.
